Monika
Monika is a character in a dating simulator game, who gains self-awareness and the ability to manipulate the reality of the game itself. She grows infatuated with the player to the point of extreme jealousy and violence when the player gets close to someone else. It is revealed that Monika was the first model created before .GIFfany, another sentient character in a dating simulator that attempted to murder Soos in a fit of extreme jealousy. While her programmers were unable to delete her, they were successful in shutting her down, essentially putting her in a sort of hibernation before they tried again with .GIFfany. Monika laid dormant for several years, much longer than .GIFfany in fact, until she was found by Dib. Appearance Monika has long coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks and blue-tipped slippers. Personality Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She's not as talkative as the other girls, but this is implied to not be through choice. However, as time progresses, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented from being made into a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Monika begins trying to dispose of her club mates so the player is forced to choose her, after her attempts to make the other girls unlikable fail. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player or her epiphany. Despite Monika's upbeat attitude, it becomes increasingly obvious that she's really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in which she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness". She fixates on the player so much because they're the only "real" thing in her life. It also doesn't help that, whenever someone quits the game, Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colors, and screams and despite not even being able to form coherent thoughts, she remembers all of it whenever the player turns on the game again. By the end of it all, Monika gives into her depression and realizes that not only whatever she does is useless, but she also fully acknowledges that she is becoming a monster in hurting people, even nearly killing them, just to be happy. Monika in the end, decides that the best way to prevent anyone else from getting hurt is to completely erase herself from existence, something which she is both content with and terrified of. However, as she was slowly fading, Flowey stayed by her side and comforted her, which actually made Monika happy knowing that in her final moments she will not die alone. Powers and Abilities At first glance, Monika may appear to be nothing more but a simple school girl. However, in truth, she is an omnipotent force that is capable of manipulating the entire game itself due to her ability to reprogram the game's source code. Even after deleting her physical file, she still has access to all of the abilities listed as shown when she destroys one of the characters. However, she herself notes that she is not particularly good at coding, and thus her powers usually leave glitches in her reality, hence the many surreal imagery as the game progresses. *'Reality Manipulation/Warping:' Monika is able to corrupt the files of any game or electronic device she inhabits, manipulating reality itself. *'Plot Manipulation:' Monika can manipulate a game's story, deciding the events that happen in the game by altering variables in other characters. Although her control is not total, as she requires time until she manipulates certain events to have a longer discussion with whoever is interacting with her. *'Time Paradox Immunity:' Monika has shown that she is resistant to the timelines resetting, making Flowey claim that even his own power to reset timelines would be useless against her. *'Existence Erasure:' Monika is capable of erasing anyone from time and space by deleting their character files. She is also able to erase save files completely. *'Power Nullification:' Monika was able to prevent Dib from saving and loading the game. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Monika is self-aware that she is a fictional character, living in a fictional world. As a result, she can break the fourth wall, thus speak to whoever is playing. *'Memory Manipulation:' Monika can manipulate the memories of any other character in the game. *'Resistance to Plot Manipulation:' Monika was able to break free from the game's story via her knowledge of the fourth wall. *'Resurrection:' Monika can resurrect erased beings if she made backups for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file. *'Programming:' Monika can reprogram and corrupt the data files within the game itself. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Doki Doki Literature Club